1. Field
This relates to an air conditioner using photovoltaic energy, and more particularly, to an air conditioner using photovoltaic energy to reduce power consumption.
2. Background
An air conditioner is a home appliance, system or mechanism designed to keep an indoor atmosphere comfortable by controlling temperature, humidity, air purity, and air flow in a space such as a room, an office or a store.
Air conditioners are roughly categorized into an integrated type and a separate type. An integrated-type air conditioner and a separate-type air conditioner are identical in terms of function, but they differ in that the integrated-type air conditioner integrates cooling and condensation and is mounted through an opening in a wall or on a mount bracket through a window, whereas the separate-type air conditioner has an indoor unit installed indoors, for cooling/heating and an outdoor unit installed outdoors connected to the indoor unit by means of a refrigerant pipe, for condensation and compression.